valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadow Demon
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 26. Juli 2010|Dota 2 = 15. März 2012}} Shadow Demon (Schattendämon), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, deren Fähigkeiten sich alle durch eine geringe Abklingzeit auszeichnen, sodass er sie im Kampf ergänzend einsetzen kann.Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Supports, Disablers und Nukers übernehmen. Mit Disruption kann Shadow Demon einen gegnerischen oder verbündeten Helden für 2,5 Sekunden verbannen, wodurch dieser immun gegen Angriffe wird. Lediglich die Fähigkeiten von Shadow Demon wirken auf Einheiten unter dem Einfluss von Disruption. Disruption erstellt im Anschluss an die Verbannung zwei Illusionen von dem betroffenen Helden, die unter Shadow Demons Kontrolle stehen und etwas schwächer sind als die Vorlage. Soul Catcher erhöht den Schaden, den gegnerische Einheiten erleiden, um einen prozentualen Anteil. Shadow Poison vergiftet gegnerische Einheiten und kann in bis zu fünf Mal aufsummiert werden. Die Fähigkeit verursacht zunächst einen Initialschaden und am Ende einen Giftschaden, der durch mehrmaliges Wirken der Fähigkeit aufsummiert und um ein Vielfaches multipliziert werden kann. Shadow Poison Release ermöglicht die vorzeitige Freisetzung des Giftschadens. Shadow Demons Ultimate Demonic Purge säubert eine gegnerische Einheit von positiven Effekten und fügt ihr am Ende der Wirkung Schaden hinzu. Zusätzlich erleidet das Ziel eine starke Verlangsamung, die es bis zum Ende der Wirkung wieder schrittweise verliert. Aghanim's Scepter verringert die Abklingzeit von Demonic Purge und ersetzt das einfache Ultimate durch aufladbare Ladungen. Heap Spewing clouds of demonic poison to damage enemies or scout the battlefield, few dare to approach Shadow Demon. Banishing an enemy as his allies gather for the kill, he can inflict demonic curses as he summons traitorous illusions to turn enemy strength against itself. Biographie "Unter den unabhängigen Dämonen mit direktem Zugang zu dieser Welt kümmert sich Doom kaum um die Angelegenheiten von Nicht-Infernals und niederen Spektralwesen, während Shadow Fiend sie nur auf seinen Sammelexpeditionen durchquert. Der Shadow Demon hingegen zeigte schon immer ein großes und beständiges Interesse an der materiellen Ebene, als ob er spüren würde, dass die Kontrolle dieses groben dimensionalen Geflechts der Schlüssel zur totalen Vorherrschaft über alle Realitäten sein könnte. Zuerst von unbedeutenden Zauberern beschworen, erfüllte der Shadow Demon jeden Wunsch und zeigte immer beeindruckendere Zurschaustellungen seiner Macht, bis er die volle Aufmerksamkeit der bedeutendsten Dämonologen hatte und dadurch auch die der verschiedenen Lords, Tyrannen, Herrscher und Hohepriester, die von der Zauberei als Stütze ihrer weltlichen Macht abhingen. Seine wahren Intentionen verbarg er dabei vor seinen Beschwörern, die sich als Meister und Shadow Demon als ihren Diener ansahen; er zermürbte langsam ihren Willen und übernahm die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand. Schlussendlich waren die meisten Mitglieder des Kultes nicht mehr als leere Puppen, Marionetten seines bösen Willens. Was Shadow Demons nächster Schritt gewesen wäre, bleibt jedoch offen für Spekulationen, da zu dieser Zeit Nevermore, der Shadow Fiend, eine besonders übel schmeckende Seele kostete und in ihr nichts außer einem fauligen Extrakt von Shadow Demons Wesen vorfand. Vor dem bevorstehenden Verrat und der damit einhergehenden Destabilisierung des Gleichgewichts des Umbral-Paktes gewarnt, verbündeten sich Doom und Shadow Fiend kurzzeitig, um den wachsenden Kult zu vernichten. Durch die Kombination von Zaubern unvorstellbarer Kraft machten sie das Ergebnis von Shadow Demons jahrhundertelanger Arbeit zunichte und zerschlugen den Kult mitsamt seinen Mitgliedern. Nur ein kleiner Schatten des Dämons blieb übrig. Doch dieses unzerstörbare Partikel des Bösen reichte aus, um die Rückkehr des Shadow Demon zu besiegeln. Hunderte von Jahren vergingen, in denen das winzige Stück Schatten alles vergiftete, was es berührte, und seine Macht nach und nach steigerte. Das Chaos aus beschädigten Teilen, die neu zusammengefügt und kombiniert wurden, gab Shadow Demon eine neue Form, die sogar noch stärker als seine vorherige war. Er ist zwar alles andere als komplett, doch die ehemaligen Schwachstellen in seinem Plan für unbegrenzte Kontrolle hat er bereits ausgemerzt. Es scheint, dass solch ein Wesen aus reiner Bösartigkeit und Heimtücke, eine Gefahr für die komplette Schöpfung, in dieser Welt für immer deplatziert sein würde... doch Shadow Demon mangelt es nicht an Anhängern." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *26. Juli 2013: Shadow Demon: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Demonic Purge beschworene Einheiten wie Warlocks Golem tötete. *01. September 2015: Behob, dass man Demonic Purge unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter durch den Refresher zurücksetzen konnte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Manakosten von Shadow Poison erhöht von 40 auf 55 Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Erstschaden von Shadow Poison wurde von 50 auf 26/34/42/50 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.88d *Abklingzeit von Disruption erhöht von 25/22/19/16 auf 27/24/21/18 Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Disruption-Illusionen erleiden nun 200 % Schaden statt 150 % Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Illusionsdauer von Disruption erhöht von 5/6/7/8 auf 6/8/10/12 Sekunden Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Abklingzeit von Shadow Poison wurde von 2,75 auf 2,5 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Shadow Poison: Manakosten reduziert von 50 auf 40 *Demonic Purge (Scepter): Verursacht nun Break, was passive Fähigkeiten blockiert. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Soul Catcher: Schaden wird nun geändert um 20/30/40/50 % statt den Schaden seperat auszuteilen als reinen Schaden. *Demonic Purge (Scepter): Ladungen von 2 auf 3 erhöht Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Abklingzeit von Demonic Purge wird durch zwei Ladungen ersetzt, die eine Regenerationszeit von 40 Sekunden haben. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Maximal wirksame Aufsummierung von Shadow Poison wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Wirkungsbereich von Shadow Poison wurde von 180 auf 190 erhöht. Trivia *Shadow Demon wird, wie auch die neun anderen Helden Gyrocopter, Ogre Magi, Earth Spirit, Brewmaster, Lone Druid, Lycan, Meepo, Keeper of the Light und Troll Warlord von Nolan North synchronisiert. Dieser spricht in Team Fortress 2, welches ebenfalls von Valve stammt, Merasmus den Magier, das Bombinomicon sowie Redmond, Blutarch und Zepheniah Mann. *Wie die drei anderen Dämonen Doom, Terrorblade und Shadow Fiend spricht auch Shadow Demon die Dämonensprache Ozhkavosh, wenn er im Verlaufe des Spieles auf einen anderen Dämon trifft. *In DotA lautete der Name des Shadow Demons noch Eredar, in Anlehnung an die gleichnamige Spezies aus dem Warcraft-Universum von Blizzard Entertainment. Weblinks *Shadow Demon auf Heropedia *Shadow Demon auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2